


[Vid] Russian Winter | Where the Light Goes

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: An overview of Susan and Talia's relationship.





	[Vid] Russian Winter | Where the Light Goes




End file.
